1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor with an improved tilting structure connecting a monitor body to a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional monitor includes, as depicted in FIG. 1, a base member 201 disposed on a horizontal surface, a monitor body 202 on which a picture is displayed, and a coupling member 210 coupling the base member 201 to the monitor body 202.
A lower end of the coupling member 210 is rotatably supported by a pair of base brackets 204 and 206 coupled to the base member 201 to be tilted with respect to the base member 201, and an upper end of the coupling member 210 is fixedly coupled to the monitor body 202. As indicated by an arrow A in FIG. 1, the coupling member 210 can be tilted vertically relative to the base member 201, but the monitor body 202 cannot be tilted relative to the coupling member 210.
As depicted in FIGS. 2A and 2B, an angle between the monitor body 202 and the coupling member 210 in the conventional monitor is not variable but fixed. Thus, in a case where a user adjusts a height of the monitor body 202 by tilting the coupling member 210 downward or upward relative to the base member 201, the user cannot see the picture displayed on the monitor at an exact and convenient viewing point.
In an attempt to solve the above problem, there has been developed and used another monitor (not shown) having the upper end of the coupling member 210 which is rotatably coupled to the monitor body 202 to be tilted relative to the monitor body 202, and the lower end of the coupling member 210 fixed to the base member 201. In this case, the user may control a viewing angle of the monitor, but a height of the monitor body 202 with respect to the base member 210 cannot be controlled.
Recently, a large-sized monitor has been marketed in order to satisfy the demands of a user, but it is not easy for the user to control the height and/or the viewing point of the monitor body.
In addition, since each country has its own and different regulations limiting the rotation angle of the monitor body relative to the base member, the coupling members provided in the conventional monitor cannot make up for the difference in the rotation angles.